NightWarriors: The End of a Dream
by WriterJJ
Summary: First James was force to retire the job he loves. Almost gets killed by TJ. Fights Zero and almost loses. In this final part, you will not see this ending coming.
1. The Twin Brother

NightWarriors: The Twin Brother

By JJ

Part 1 of 3

Author's Note: I don't own any of Darkstalker character. Capcom holds the right to them; this is just a fictional story.

James' dreams of being in the military until he gets the rank of general, were all stripped away. The succubus named Morrigan was the one that caused this. He didn't blame her for being attractive to his strong will and soul. He still couldn't understand why she made him into a Darkstalker. He was thinking of this and many other things all at the same time. He final gathered all his thoughts and still didn't stand why it was him that she was after.

He exited his office for the last time; he looked at his name on his door, "So this is how it will end." James closed his eyes and turn around to exit the building. Outside the building were four military police men waiting for James, so they can take him off the base. James walked through the door and the M.Ps took the items he had in a box and put them in the back of the jeep. One M.Ps salutes James as he got into the jeep, "It has been an honor working for you, sir." James looks at him and then salutes him back, "It has been honor to with work you as well, and tell Doctor Keith, he has finally saw the end of me."

The M.P laughs as he puts his hand down, "Will do, sir." The jeep took off with a tap from the M.P, which James was talking to. As jeep drove through the base, James' senses started to act up when the air started to get thick. James looked up at the sky and for just five seconds, he saw a door floating. James continued to stare at the sky trying to find the floating door again. As he was doing this, the sirens around the base started to go off.

The driver stopped the jeep eminently and looked at James, "Is this your doing." James looks at the driver, "Why do you say that?" The driver got out of the jeep and with drew his gun, "I heard what Darkstalkers can do, especially ones that make humans think that they're harmless." James starts to get out of the jeep, "So you think I did this?" The driver aims his gun at James, "Don't move, or I will shot. Stay here, Darkstalker." The driver ran off into the distance only to get hit by a ball of energy.

James jumped out of the jeep, as he felt a slight change in the coldness of the air surrounding him. He looked at how all the soldiers on the base formed a massive fighting formation. He suddenly got a chill up his back. He turned around to see a pale skin man with a robot arm standing there with an evil smile. The man began to laugh, "So we finally meet, brother." James looked at the man, "My only brother is dead, and I don't know who the hell you are, but you're not my brother."

The man laughs again and held up his robotic arm, "You don't remember me, but that doesn't, your death is what I'm really after. Now, brother, prepare to die like you have died so many years ago." The man charged at James with his robotic arm, "The only true threat of this world will all ways will be me, brother. For I am your twin, TJ." James barely dodged TJ's attack, "I have no twin brother, are you insane or something?" TJ got into his fighting stance, "I'm very much insane, but I know it when I see my own brother. All those past life experiences that you have felt. All those past images in you head. That's our past life, brother. But not a past life in this world, oh no, a past life in a parallel universe. Think about it. We ran into each other on different worlds in different times. Now I finally found you in you only last form. You're the seventh generation of you family which means you hold the sword master's soul. Your name isn't James, but Tenthria. Your soul is a soul of a dead sword master. By dare departed brother, which make us brothers, twin brothers." James was in shock and couldn't say anything. TJ aim his robotic arm at him, "Now brother, since I told you who you really are, it's time for you to die." TJ began to laugh as he fired his arm at James.

James didn't have enough time to dodge the massive robotic arm. He took the TJ's hit and flew backwards. He flew into the jeep, which was in. James barely stood back up and looked at TJ with rage in his eyes. TJ robotic arm returned to him and suddenly turned into a machine gun. TJ locked onto James; "Silver cased bullets will end your life here, brother." TJ started to fire at James, as James did a back flip into the air.

TJ continued to fire as James was still in the air. James saw all the bullets flying towards him. His eyes widen as he tried to shield himself with his arms. James close his eye, "This can't be the end." All of a sudden the bullet bounced off an invisible barrier. TJ has come over with shock, "This can't be that should have killed him."

James open his eyes and notice that he was floating in the air. He also noticed he was unharmed by TJ's bullets. James landed softly on the ground, then he looked up at the sky. James smiled at TJ, "The moons has finally come out." TJ gave a confused look to James. James raised his arms towards the sky, as he did this TJ started to do a pentacle in front of him.

Protonic energy started to fill the air at massive levels. James aura started to glow as the protonic energy in the air surround him. TJ aim his left hand at James, "Pentacle of Doom!" The pentacle that TJ made in the air started to glow as a circle started to surround it. James body as started to glow at the same as the pentacle. TJ pulled back his left hand and thrust it forward.

The pentacle flew at James with great speed. James fell to his knees and started to scream in pain as a protonic field formed around him. Suddenly James' body gave off a bright light. The pentacle touched the light and instantly decimated. TJ look at this is surprise; "This can't be happen thing he can't be what my master is looking for." A key suddenly appeared in front of the bright light and slowly floated into it.

The light disappeared and James was now in his vampire form. He stood at six feet, long black flowing hair, completely white eyes, body of a body builder, and in clothes that looked like the one Demitri would ware. A protonic field started to surround his body, as he stood to his feet. Fear started to run threw TJ, as he looked at James' form, "You can't be him, you can't be the key." James raised his right hand in the air, "Energy blast." An energy blast charged at TJ from James' hand.

TJ tried to block this attack with his robotic hand, only to get it destroyed by the blast. TJ grab his robotic shoulder and scream in pain. Black liquid came out of his robotic shoulder. TJ fell to his knees, "This can't be happening, I surpass you in you power even with you Darkstalker powers and with the power of the Key of Destruction." James lower his arm to his side, "Because I have a strong will to live." James' protonic field started to build up even more.

James brought his hands together, as he push his right foot in front of his body. Energy globe started to build up between his hands. The protonic field around James started to disappear, "Twist…Of…" Before he could charge up his energy attack even more, he was suddenly hit by dark energy. A deep voice from the shadows, "TJ, I told you to bring the key to me, alive. How dare you try to destroy him." TJ started to crawl away from where the voice was coming from.

James was laying the floor, slowly getting back to his feet. James was in shock to see how scared TJ was to this voice. A shadowy figure appeared in front of TJ, "I don't need your uselessness any more." TJ look up at the figure in front of him, "No, master! Let me live!" The figure bring up his left hand, "Belong useless being." The figure fired a massive energy beam at TJ, instantly killing him.

The figure turns to James and smiles evilly at him. The figure aura of energy was greater then James' aura of protonic energy. The figure studies James, "I was expecting more from someone who is the holder of the key." James just glares at the shadowy figure. The figure set towards James, "You might be strong, but now you're in the presents of Zero, the father of all Darkstalkers."

Zero began to laugh uncontrollably at James, "Now you will obey me or die, key." James clenched his hands as thousands and thousands of soldiers run towards him and Zero. James know if he didn't do something, lives will be lost. James' eyes started to fill with rage and hatred. Zero stops laughing, "So, Key of Destruction. What's your answer?" Zero waited for James answer with an energy attack waiting for the wrong answer.

To be Continued…


	2. The Door of Destruction is Revealed

NightWarriors: The Door of Destruction is Revealed

By JJ

Par 2 of 3

Author's Note: I know the first part was short, so to make up for that this story will be longer. I don't own any of the Darkstalker characters. This is just a fictional story.

As the marines surround Zero and James, the only thought that went through James' head was, "He's going to kill all of them." Zero looked at all the soldiers with their M-16s pointing at him and James. Zero closed his eyes and smiled, "So this is how things will end, the blood of many people on your hands. Fitting, for the Key of Destruction." James clenched his hands as anger started to come over him. Zero opened his eyes and raised his hand with the energy ball in it, "So it's a fight you want, then a fight you will get." James charged at Zero with great speed, "I will not let this people die!"

James swung at Zero with all his might; Zero simply sidesteps his attack with a smiled on his face. Zero clenches James' stomach and fired an energy force right through him. Zero pulled away from James and let him fall to his knees. The soldiers started to fire at Zero. Zero shifted between all the bullets that came at him. Zero charged up another energy attack, "Humans, be gone."

Zero fired his energy attack at all the Marines in front of him. James quickly appeared in front of the entire Marine and used his psychic barrier to hold off Zero's attack. Zero was surprised and amaze by how much power James had left. When the energy attack decimated James collapsed to the ground. His breath was heavy at this time. He had lost so much blood from Zero's first attack; he didn't know how much longer he could hold off Zero. James slowly gets to his feet; "I will defeat you and save these humans at the same time."

Zero laughed at him, "You're such a fool, you can't even begin to understand my power. As the father of all Darkstalkers, none of my children can stand against my power. What makes you think you can defeat me, human?" James got into his fighting stance, "The will to live and kick your ass." Zero laughed at James and quickly struck him before he knew where Zero was coming from. Zero uppercut James with great strength, "Foolish mortal. I am the father of all Darkstalkers; their power is my power. Their attacks are my attacks. To think after getting so many pregnant, only a handful of my children have some of my attacks. Donovan Bane, his strength comes from me. John Talbain, his speed comes from me. Queen Bee, her love for souls comes from me. Morrigan Aensland, she has a thrust to be in a challenging fight that comes from me as well. Felicia with her balanced attacks, that comes from me. Anita, my sweet youngest daughter, she has most of my all powers. Pyron, my first born, his need to find more power, which comes from me. No matter which Darkstalker you come across, they all have some of my powers. The only one that I will not identify as a Darkstalker is the one they call, B.B. Hood. She did not come from me, there for she is not my true child." James Hits the ground and slowly gets back up, "So, they all answer to you. Then tell me this. Who's your master?" Zero struck James into the ground, "How dare you bring up that foolish being. I am Zero, father of all Darkstalkers, and I answer to no one."

Zero aura started to change, "I grow tire of this one sided fight, so as a favor to this world, I will end you existents." Zero starts to chant in a language that James couldn't understand. The aura around Zero started to gather in his hands. He slowly brought his hands together, when he did this a great force of wind blow the Marines back. A red globe with a black aura started to build up in Zero's hands. James slowly opens his eyes to see this.

A thought ran through James' head, "Felicia, I'm sorry, that I can't come back to you. I have finally broken a promise to someone. Felicia, please forgive me." As the energy in Zero's hands grew, there was a sudden change in the air. A sound of two old doors creaking stopped Zero. Zero looked up at the sky, "Could it be, is it the Door of Destruction?" As the could above cleared out, there next to the moon as floating two giant doors. The symbol of destruction cover both doors, a blue aura started to surround the symbol.

James felt a sudden power surge in his body. He looked up and saw the door floating in the sky. The blue aura start to speed towards James, Zero looked back at James. He was in shock to see what was floating in front of the human he was fighting. A key with a blue aura was floating in front of James' body. Zero look back at the aura that was coming towards James. Zero just realized the blue aura was power, but just not any power; it was power of destruction. Zero quickly fired dark energy at James, but it was too late.

The blue aura struck James and deflected Zero's dark energy. A voice within the wind could be heard, "Awaken, thy Key of Destruction." The blue aura disappeared and James arose to his feet. Protonic energy surrounded James' body; "Behold destruction has come to destroy all those who stand against it." James clenched his hands and quickly changed into his vampire form. James looked at Zero, "Zero, you're blood will rain today." James quickly struck Zero in his face before he had time to react.

Zero flew back a couple of feet and hit the ground. James gathered protonic energy in his right hand, "Behold the Key of Destruction." A key appeared in front of James, he grabbed it, "Key of Destruction give me your power and strength, become a part of me, until my last breath." James let go of the key, the key turned into blue energy. This blue energy became part of his energy. Zero stood up and clenched his hands in anger, "The Key of Detraction's power belongs to me. I command you to give it to me."

James looked at Zero, "So you can kill all those who stand against you. I think not." James brought his hands together, "Twist…of…Fate!" James fired an energy beam at Zero. Zero moved his hand towards a building and the energy beam went in that direction Zero was pointing at. James was stun to see what Zero did with his attack. Zero smiled evilly, "Do you really think I will let a weak attack like that one, touch me. True you have power of destruction in you, now let's see if you can understand it fast enough to defeat me."

Without warning Zero fired a giant energy beam at James. James blocked the energy attack with his psychic barrier. Unfortunately for James his attack was only a distraction. When James put his barrier down when the attack stopped, he only saw a giant fist coming towards him. He didn't have time to react, he took the hit and was sent flying. James hit a build's wall, when he got back to his feet he saw that Zero had changed forms. Zero eyes where now yellow, and his body was hidden by a dark aura.

Zero spoke in a double deep voice, "Now, you will feel my true power." Zero shifted from where he was and shifted in front of James. James had no time to react again, Zero hit James with a barge of hits and energy attacks. Zero just became too fast for James to keep up with him. Zero grabbed James when he did his last attack. Zero eyes lowered, as he tossed him into a building. When James struck the building there was so much force that the building clasped onto James.

Zero turned away from the clasped building and started to walk away. There was a sudden shift in the rubble of the building. James slowly crawled out of the rubble and stood to his feet. James was now slightly injured from the wreckage of the building. James' eyes started to turn red, "I'm not done, not by a long shot." James charge at Zero, a struck him in his face.

Zero's face barely moved from his attack. Zero laughed at James as he kicked him away. Zero brought up his hand; James was suddenly hit by multipliable energy attacks. James hit the ground hard and he slowly picked himself up. In James' mind he thought, "I must become fast and must do a move that he can not stop." James threw his right hand in front of his body, "Protonic Shock!"

Protonic Energy flew towards Zero with great speed. Zero took the hit a shook it off like it was nothing. James was in shock at what he saw, "This can't be." Zero laughed as shifted towards James, "But it is." Zero struck James with multipliable attacks and energy beams all at the same time. James struck the ground again, "I must win, I can't be defeated. I'm the only hope for these Marine and the whole world."

Zero over a hole where James was laying in, "Your powers are strong and dangerous, but you are not strong enough and you don't have the experience to defeat me, let alone any other Darkstalker." Zero aura started to glow brighter, "With your death, I will add your powers to mine. Then I will become unbeatable. No one will ever be able to stop me. With the power of destruction, I will destroy this world and galaxy. Then I will move on and find better power to destroy all life forms every where." Zero start to laugh evilly as he started to build up an energy globe in his right hand. James started to cry; "I have failed. I have just killed every last living being in all the universes. My God, please, help me." Time suddenly started to slow down, when a sound of opening doors could be heard. A gentle voice whispered in James' ears, "Don't ever give up, believe and you will win." James looked around in the hole he laid in, "Mother?"

With those words, a blue light shot up from the hole Zero was standing over. A great force of energy started to push Zero away from the hole. The floating door in the sky started to glow as its doors fully opened. A roar of a dragon echoed from the sky, as a sword started to slowly float down towards the ground, within the blue light. Zero look up and saw the sword floating down in the blue light. Zero's eyes widen, "No, not that. Not the Sword of Destruction, not the Ultimate Weapon." Zero fired his energy attack at the sword.

The sword took the hit and kept on floating down towards the ground. At the same time James slow floated out of the hole he was in. James looked up at the sword floating down towards him. Zero started to fire multipliable energy attack at James, but the blue light protected him from the energy attacks. Zero anger started to build up, "This can't be, how could a foolish mortal like him, be able to call upon the sword, with no name, only known to demons and angels as the Sword of Destruction. How could he call upon it, how?" The sword stopped in front of James, floating in mid air.

To be continued…


	3. The Ultimate Weapon

NightWarriors: The Ultimate Weapon or The End of A Dream

By JJ

Part 3of 3

Author's Note: I don't own any Darkstalker character. All Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom. This is the last time you'll James in my Darkstalker fanfiction, well at lease for awhile. Side note: Every time you see next to the word of Ultimate Weapon, it means, it's the true name of the Sword of Destruction. So don't get confuse when I start calling it the Sword of Destruction, later on in this story. 

In the realm of destruction, laid a forgotten enemy. The One Zero wanted to awaken by the wish from the Ultimate Weapon. For eighteen years, this enemy rested in peace, until the Door of Destruction was open. Unaware to Zero, James, the rest of the world, and five hundred thousand Marines, Pyron would awaken without the wish from the Ultimate Weapon. The war he had started and tried to finish was incomplete. The old war that every Darkstalker thought it ended when Donovan defeated Pyron, will know that this first Darkstalker isn't easy to take out.

James studies the floating sword for awhile. Zero was still in shook about all this, he was also in raged at the same time. Zero was confused on why did the Ultimate weapon appeared in front of James, and not him. Zero's aura started to glow brighter, "This can't be, how could a foolish mortal like him get the Ultimate Weapon. This does not make sense. I should be the one to willed that sword, not him." Zero smiled evilly as a wicked thought went through his head, "That's it, I will kill him and take that sword, after all that's what all I need."

Zero fired a gigantic energy blast towards James and the Ultimate Weapon. James looked away from the sword and saw the gigantic energy blast coming his way. James braced himself for the hit and explosion from this attack. As soon as the energy blast was closing in on him, the sword blocked the attack, by its self, without James willing it. The force of James pushed him and the sword backwards. When James regain his balance, he saw the sword's blade hit the ground.

The blade instantly broke into small piece, making the hilt of the sword hit the ground. The hilt bounced for a few seconds and land at James' feet. Zero was surprised to see the sword's blade brake so easily from one single attack. Zero thinks about what just happen, "That couldn't be the real Ultimate Weapon could not brake, it's invariable, invincible, and indestructible blade and hilt of destruction. Weapon breaker attack couldn't even damage it. But this sword broke with one attack, that means it's a fake, the real thing is still in the realm of destruction." Zero looks at James, "Listen to me and obey me. Open the Door of Destruction again." James looked at Zero, "No." Zero laughed at him, "Your attacks against me are useless, even that hilt that lays by you, give up the key, you have no chance against me."

James bent down towards the hilt of the broken sword; "I will take the risk of die with this hilt in my hand." Zero laughed hard at him, "What will you do with that hilt, strike me with it, I would blow you away before you even swing it." James reaches out for the hilt, "That's a risk I'm willing to take." James grabbed the hilt and the hilt instantly start to glow and sent a large amount of unknown energy through out James' body. James start to scream in pain, he tried to let go, but the force of energy kept his hand closed. Zero just stood there and watched James, get what seems to be electrocuted by the hilt of the broken sword.

James fell to his knees and started to slowly black out from the pain of all the energy from the sword's hilt, go through out his body. The energy suddenly stopped and the hilt glowed brightly. A voice seemed to come from the hilt, "Master, you have returned to me." There was a sudden boost of energy and speed that went through James' body. James looked at the sword, "You're it the Sword of Destruction." When he said this, the sword's hilt glowed even more, as if to said yes.

A voice in his head commanded him to point the sword's hilt at his enemy and say metal protonic blade. James sighed and pointed the hilt at Zero, "Metal protonic blade." Protonic energy burst from the hilt as a white golden blade slowly came out of the hilt its self. The white golden blade was forty-seven inches from the end of hilt to the tip of the blade. The width of the blade of the sword was two and half inches and it was a double-sided blade. James never in his whole life felt such power, especially in his hands. Zero's rage finally climaxed when he saw this, the sword James was now holding was the true form of the Sword of Destruction.

Zero charged at James with great speed and anger. James saw him coming and got into his fighting stance with his new weapon. A thought went through James' head, "Thank goodness I know how to willed a sword, or I would be so screwed right now." James waited until Zero was closer to him before he decided to react to Zero's attack. Zero opened his hand as soon as he was about two inches away from James and fire multipliable energy blast at him. To James the attack Zero just did, was coming towards him at fifteen miles per hour, he weave and dodge all multipliable energy blast.

This caught Zero off guard by how easy James dodge his attack. James saw his moment of opportunity and took it. His sword started to glow and a yellow field started to surround his entire body. Another command in his head told him to say Destructive Wave Strike. James thought to him self, "That's too long, how about Ghost Cut." The sword glowed even brighter as if to say name change excepted.

James leans forward and charged at Zero with his sword. He brought his sword towards his left side with his right hand, "Ghost…" Zero laughed at him, "Don't you get it, you might be faster and stronger, but you still don't have an attack that will defeat me." James didn't listen to him, he kept on charging at him with his sword ready to strike. Zero charged up a dark energy blast, "Take this and die!" Zero fire his attack the yellow field around James simply adsorbed the attack.

James clenched his sword; "This is the end for you, Zero." Zero braced himself for James' attack. Zero knew that no matter how many times he tired to attack James, it would fail. The yellow around his body protected him; there was no way to brake through it. There was only on idea Zero came up with to stop James from attacking. This idea he had will need a lot of his power to pull it off and successfully stop James' attack.

Meanwhile in the United Kingdom, Felicia, Jon, and Jane had reached a hotel. Jon rented a room for the night for all three of them. Felicia had something to say to Jon, but she would have to wait until he returns from his date with Jane. Felicia sat in her hotel room, just thinking about all the things that where happening to her. She was upset, tire, and angry all at the same time. Felicia went to the bed and laid down on it.

Felicia curled up on the bed and fell to a deep sleep. In the dreamland of Felicia, Felicia stood in the middle of a gray road. She looked into the distance and saw two figures walking towards her. They both looked kind of familiar to her. The two figures got closer and she could tell that both of them were Jon and James. James held a small cross close to him as he walked. Jon walked passed Felicia and stop two feet away from her, while James stopped in front of her, about the distance as Jon.

Felicia looked at them for two seconds, "Um, James, Jon. Are you both ok?" Jon turn toward the east, "A lover lost is a lover gain." James turn towards the west, "A lover is what you want, but is the lover you are looking for is really the one you want." Jon turns towards Felicia, "One is a werewolf." James turns the same way Jon did, "While the other was an incubus turned half vampire/half human." Jon closed his eyes, "The two can not be one, for the other will always question the other."

Felicia was confuse about what they said, "What are you both talking about, you're both talking in riddles." Jon smiled and opened his eyes, "Riddles are how we answer." James looked at Jon, "For if we don't bet around the bush." Jon laughed evilly, "We will destroy the one you love." Felicia looked at Jon then back at James, "Then you're bot not James nor Jon. You're both spirit, but why are you telling me these things?" Jon stopped laughing, "For the one you wed, will face many enemies. He must be strong to take on this challenge, if he truly loves you."

James clench the cross he held, "One will love you." Jon turns away from Felicia and start to walk away, "One will break your heart." Jon disappeared and James remained with Felicia. James let go of the cross, "He will test his faith to give you the love you need. Be open to the one you truly love, and he will give you his heart." James disappeared from sight, leaving Felicia on the road.

She was alone for a while, until there was a knock at the door. Felicia opens her eyes to answer the door. When she open the door, stand there in front of her was Jon without Jane. Felicia became concern, "Where's Jane, Jon?" Jon looked away from her; "I made her rent a separate room, Felicia." Felicia gave Jon a confuse look, "Why?" Jon looked into her eyes, "Because there's something you need to know, I have been keeping something deep inside of me, since we met."

Felicia allowed Jon into the room and closed the door behind her, "What's that, Jon?" Jon sat down in a chair near the nightstand, "That I have deep feeling for you, Felicia. Ever since we crossed paths, I liked you. I haven't said anything, because I was scared to, but tonight on my date I thought about you. I feel now that the likeness I have for you is slowly turning into love." Felicia asked out of concern for Jane, "What about Jane?" Jon sighed and put his hands on his legs, "She is a very nice woman, Felicia. I do like her, a lot, but my feeling for her don't run as deep, as my feelings for you." Felicia held her paws to her chest, "I like you too, Jon. I still have deep likeness toward you." A voice in her head, "One will love you. One will break your heart."

Felicia thought about James, "But my feelings towards James are of love, Jon. I'm sorry, but my feelings towards you must fade. For I love James, now. Jon, please, stay with Jane tonight." Jon stood up and went to the door. Jon looked back at Felicia as he opens the door, "If your feelings for me must fade. Then do we have to depart from each other?" Felicia started to tear up; "It's a slight yes. Now, good night, Jon." Jon walks out the door, "Good night Felicia." Jon closed the door behind him, leaving Felicia by herself.

Felicia started to cry as she thinks, "I hope I made the right choice." Outside her door stood Jon. In his thoughts as he stood, "I hope you made the right decision, Felicia. For I still don't trust that vampire, you call love." Jon walks towards Jane's room, knowing that he blow his chance with Felicia. Jon knocks on Jane's door, "Jane, it's me Jon. I need to stay with you, tonight." The door open and Jane looks at him, "Come in, Jon." Jon walked into her room, and stayed with her through out the night.

Back in the United States, Zero had finally decided to go through with his plan. Zero quickly jumped into the air on the roof of a near by building. Zero start to chant in an unknown language. James stopped and looked up at Zero. He studies Zero's stance, and trying to understand what he was trying to pull. Zero's aura turned a aqua blue, "Open the portal of the parallel dimension."

James blinks in confusion, "Portal of what?" Zero smiled evilly towards James, "I'm about to send you on a quest. I will send you to a different planet Earth, where on one knows, the lover you have will not be yours. I'm sending you where there is no Key of Destruction, but if you come back alive. I will take you as my son and fight you again." A portal suddenly opens five feet away from James. James tried to fight off the suction of the portal, but failed. James flew into the portal, before disappearing into the portal. Zero had a final word to say to him, "When you wake up on the other side of this portal you will not know your own name. The first name you say will be the name you will have for the rest of your life." When James disappeared into the portal, the portal closed it self and Zero disappeared from the base, letting his evil laugh echo in the air.

The End


End file.
